


Who's Gonna Be The One To Hold You Tight?

by fandomfix



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Crack Treated Seriously, Fluff and Crack, Fluffy Ending, M/M, New Year's Eve, So many cliches, songfic sorta
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-01
Updated: 2017-01-01
Packaged: 2018-09-13 20:24:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9140902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandomfix/pseuds/fandomfix
Summary: Tomorrow was the new year celebration. A chance for fresh beginnings and Kylo needed to ask him. Needed to know who he was going with. Needed to know who to prepare himself for tomorrow night. Even if it wasn't him.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is an unapologetic homage to the song What Are You Doing New Year's Eve. Like blatantly based on the song. Go have a listen to [this version](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=aSq1cez_flQ) by Zooey Deschanel and Joseph Gordon Levitt. It's my favorite.
> 
> Enjoy this bit of new year's fluff and see you in 2017!

Tomorrow is the new year celebration and Kylo is anxious.

Not that he would ever admit it. That would mean admitting weakness and Kylo is not an idiot. Weakness is not an option. Not with Snoke, not against the Resistance. Certainly not on a ship where far too many people get enjoyment out of watching each other fail.

But tomorrow is special.

For months the officers have tried to convince Hux to allow a celebration for the new year. A way to show the troops that all was not lost and that they would continue getting stronger after recent…setbacks.

Hux thought it was a ridiculous idea and said so. Loudly. And often.

But after much cajoling and pleading to his ego, he gave in. Kylo didn’t know what finally did it. All he knew was one night he broke down and admitted to Hux that yes, it was a stupid idea. But it might not hurt to give the troopers something to look forward to.

“You think it’s stupid, but you still support it?” the man had asked, his eyebrow lifting as the two of them sat in the officer’s lounge. In the months after the disaster, they had found a tentative sort of peace. Neither would forget what happened, but in the wake of Starkiller they began spending time together. And discovering they had many of the same goals in common. And that they had similar senses of humor.

And maybe Kylo wanted something other than just friendship with Hux. But he wasn’t stupid enough to bring it up.

So, he sat there and told Hux that he thought it wasn’t the worst idea ever conceived. “Who knows,” he joked. “Maybe someone will do something stupid and dramatic and make it the event of the year. We need something to top Starkiller, anyway.”

Hux had glared at him for the last comment, but didn’t say anything. Instead he stared at Kylo intensely, as if he could see anything under the mask.

“I suppose it could happen. But I refuse to be involved in the planning. I want to know as little as possible beforehand.”

Then he pulled out his datapad, sent off a quick message, and continued as if nothing had happened. Kylo was still a little confused by it.

He didn’t know what prompted the change of heart. Hux had been so adamantly against the celebration. Kylo knew there had to be more to his decision than one conversation with his almost-friend.

That was two months ago. Now here they were, the day before the event, and Hux had been…well…the word was _popular_. He had received so many invitations to attend the party with people, it was almost alarming. Kylo hadn’t known there were so many on this ship who appreciated Hux’s looks. Who appreciated his wit and charm and ruthlessness.

Kylo sort of wished he had continued to be ignorant.

Because it made things so much more difficult for him. He knew with all these other invitations, he had little chance.

They had been friends for barely a year. While Kylo knew that Hux harbored some sort of affection for him, he couldn’t say how much. He hated Kylo a year ago, and he couldn’t afford to hope that Hux’s feelings had changed so drastically. It was far too early in their friendship for Kylo to admit what he realized months ago.

That he was in love with the kriffing man.

And yet…

Kylo was many things, but a coward wasn’t one of them. He knew that he would never be the one Hux decided to attend the party with. Not with all the other people begging for his attention, platonic or otherwise. But he also knew that tomorrow was the new year celebration. A chance for fresh beginnings and a chance to learn the lessons that Starkiller could teach them.

Kylo needed to ask him. Needed to know who he was going with. Needed to know who to prepare himself for tomorrow night, so he didn’t choke them to death in surprise.

“Hux,” he called, striding toward the man. As he came up to him, he watched the general stand straighter. He took a deep breath, knowing this was the only chance he was going to get. He wouldn’t have another moment to talk to him until the party. By then he would have already accepted someone’s invitation.

“Yes, Lord Ren?” Hux said, looking expectant.

“I was wondering…well, who you planned on going to the celebration with?”

Hux stared at him, that same intent look on his face from a month ago. Kylo wished he could look at him directly and not through the mask. But he refused to take it off out here in the open, with everyone not-so-subtly staring at them.

“Well,” he said, clearing his throat. Kylo noticed his fingers clenching around the datapad he carried. This was it. This was when he would know who he’d spend the next year privately despising and taking all his anger out on.

“I haven’t made a decision.”

“What?” Kylo said in confusion. He tilted his head, something Hux told him was a terrible habit of his. He saw the general follow the movement and smile.

“Yes,” he continued, the smile widening the barest amount on his face. “I was rather hoping that— “

But Kylo would never know what he’d been hoping for. Just at that moment another officer rushed up, with an urgent message from engineering. Kylo knew when he would be in the way. While Hux was distracted, he slipped off.

He couldn’t help the small bit of relief he felt though. The general wasn’t taking anyone yet. Which meant he might not take anyone _at all._

Behind the mask, Kylo Ren smiled.

*

The party was in full swing. Everyone was letting loose—at least as much as any of them ever did—and even Kylo was enjoying himself. He was wandering the outskirts, the mask left in his rooms. He kept his hood up, knowing it would deter most people from looking too closely and seeing his scarred face. And _that_ would have been enough to terrify anyone even if they had gotten near him.

He thought he saw Hux a few times, and he knew he saw Phasma and Mitaka drinking at a nearby table. He didn’t approach any of them. He was having a good time, but coming to this party had reminded him _why_ he normally avoided them. It was fine spending his private hours with one or two of the others on the ship, but he despised large groups.

He spent hours milling on the edges of the party, trying not to Force choke anyone who bumped into him. But now it was nearly time for the countdown, and he knew he needed to get out of here. The first person who tried to grab his arm when the year turned would definitely get thrown into the nearest wall. While it would have been exciting, he didn’t think it was a good way to end the party.

He slipped into an alcove, glad to see it empty. Staring at the wall across from him, he waited for the night to end. When he heard the footsteps coming up beside him, he pretended not to feel his heart picking up speed.

“Where have you been all night?” Hux asked, looking at him. He waited until Kylo glanced over at him to step closer.

“Around. I didn’t think anyone would want me in the center of things, ruining the party for them.”

Hux smiled, wider than he had in the hallway yesterday. Kylo allowed his lips to curve as well.

“I thought you didn’t think this was a stupid idea. Did you always plan to just brood the whole night?”

Kylo watched Hux come closer to him. It wasn’t a large alcove and if Hux didn’t stop soon there would be no space between them. Kylo’s breathing picked up speed, but he never stopped staring at Hux’s face.

“No one’s done anything dramatic. I got bored.”

Behind them, he could hear someone shout that it was time to start the countdown. But then Hux was taking up his entire vision and the voices faded away.

“You know, I never got to tell you my decision.”

“What decision?”

“About who I was going to come with tonight.”

Kylo tilted his head to the side, and Hux smirked. “I thought you hadn’t made one?”

“Yes,” Hux said, his voice dropping and face looking determined. “Because the person who should have asked me never did, and then walked away when I tried to ask instead.”

The voices were getting louder, the countdown getting shorter. Hux reached up, draping his arms around Kylo’s shoulders. Kylo reached for his waist, pulling him in so they were tight against each other. Hux stared at him, his voice a whisper against Kylo’s ear.

“So, was there something you wanted to ask me, Kylo?”

Kylo just looked at him. Looked and thought about what he had wanted to ask yesterday and hadn’t. Thought about what exactly Hux was saying. Thought about how the man was acting so out of character, just to get him to finally make a move.

The countdown ended. People were cheering and hugging, and there was a general sense of joy usually absent on the vessel.

They heard none of it in their alcove. Kylo leaned down the inch of distance between them.

“What are you doing tonight, Hux?”

He didn’t wait for an answer. He just pulled Hux flush against him, feeling the man’s hands dig into his hair and _clench_.

Their lips crashed together, and outside the new year quietly began _._

**Author's Note:**

> I've wanted to write a fic based on this song for _years_ and was finally inspired by these two assholes. Hope you liked it!
> 
> Come say hey on [tumblr](http://fandomfix8.tumblr.com)!


End file.
